Accept me
by hokage
Summary: COMPLETE chapter 9 preview of the sequel. Angst in d beginning, romance and a little humor in the end. yuki and Shu have a son, but he's ashamed of his parents relationship. pls r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A son who is disgusted because he has two fathers as parents. Shuichi takes all the blame. Pls. r&r! I hate making summaries!

Disclaimer: i don't own gravitation specially its characters, but if you give me money then maybe.. i can buy it from maki.. or i'll just steal it.. hehe

Title: Accept me.

CHAPTER 1

"Nee Yuki, please!" A strawberry haired singer pleaded. It was a hot evening at the Uesugi residence. Or maybe it was cold, the people inside were just to hot.

"I told you a fucking million times! The answer is no! N – O!" Yuki spelled.

His 'husband' was asking him for about a million times to go to his holiday concert, still there was no luck. Yuki was busy with his usual love novels. They fought for this topic for like almost a week now but Shuichi still insists.

Shuichi decided to give it up this time. With Yuki's temper, this talk will go nowhere.

"Alright. But if you'll change your mind, here are the tickets so you and Shinori can watch. And by the way –

"Speaking of him, where is that brat son of yours? And what is that awful smell coming from the kitchen?" Yuki asked as if he knew already what was happening. Shuichi was a good cook, way better than they started living together, yet, the week is not complete enough without their kitchen being burnt.

"Oh shit! I forgot the stove!" Shuichi ran towards the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief. Their son managed to turn it off before any destructive event happens.

"You forgot your'e doing something important in the kitchen chichi." chichi father 

"Ah, hai, gomen son, I was a little occupied I forgot about it and –

"Whatever." Was his son's reply. He turned back on reading his book.

Shuichi bowed his head down in shame. Not only did he disturbed his son and Yuki, he also ruined the wonderful food he was to prepare. Now they're back into ordering again.

After eating, they continued with their own usual routine. Yuki was back in his study, polishing his novel, while Shinori was reading one of his Dad's best sellers. He inherited his Dad's talent and behavior while his physical looks were 90 Shuichi's. He has strawberry hair with a highlight of blonde, purple eyes that were the size of Yuki's. Aside from that, all attributes were from his chichi.

"Shuichi!" Yuki shouted. "Where the fuck are you?"

Shuichi came rushing to his study. "I was washing the plates, why?" from the look of Yuki's face, something was wrong.

"Where did you put the printed copies of my latest novel!" Yuki shouted

"I didn't do anything to them! And please don't shout" Shuichi replied.

"You didn't do anything huh? But you are the only stupid person on earth who rearranges this place!" Yuki fumed. He was already exhausted from work that all his negative energy was passed to poor Shu chan.

"I swear it's not me! True, I cleaned this place earlier but never did I touched the things on your table!"

"Never touched? Is that what you call it the time I saw you taking away my cigarettes?"

"That's a different situation Yuki! I wanted to take it away so you'll stop inhaling that stick! Why don't you asked Shinori? He's the one who likes to read everything you wrote!" Shuichi was now shouting back. His eyes began to sting. It was the 4th time this week and 20tth time this month that they had a fight.

Shinori was digesting his parents' every fight. He was tired and sick of it. Sick of their usual blabbing, tired of their nonsense fights, and most of all, ashamed of their relationship. He loved both of them but at his age of 14, he wonders why he was not raised in a normal family. One who has real parents – a dad and a mom.

Yuki hit Shuichi on the face that caused the singer to lose his balance, landing on an imported vase. As it broke, some of the pieces cut through Shuichi's leg. While he was bleeding he stood up to face Yuki. He fought back the tears he wanted to shed, he didn't want Yuki to pity him. The writer on the other hand glared at him but deep inside, he wanted to say sorry. What happened was non intentional, he wanted to hug Shuichi but his pride prevents him from doing so.

Shinori can't take it anymore, he was angry with the two of them but most furious with his chichi. Eversince he turned being a teenager, he can't help but notice his chichi's loud mouth and stupidity. He was like his Dad who loves silence and hates noise, disturbance and shit which is equivalent to Shuichi.

"Will you guys stop this fucking thing already? I'm so tired of all your fight!" Shinori shouted alarming both men.

"Shut up and go to your room Shinori, and don't take that tone on me." Yuki scolded.

"Please Shinori chan," Shuichi asked politely. "Your Dad and I are talking over something important. I'm sorry about this –

"What? Your'e talking about bullshit! And that's the point! You are always talking about bullshit! It's because you are so stupid chichi! You are the worst person I've known! The most clumsy, noisy and disgusting person in the world!"

"Shinori!" Yuki warned.

One tear escaped Shuichi's eye.

"What is it Dad? It's true right?" Shinori pointed a finger at Shuichi. "He can't even act like his age! He's much worse than a kid! Why can't I just live in a NORMAL family! A REAL family! And specially, a family without a MALE as a MOTHER!"

"SLAP"

"D – dad." Shinori received his dad's anger. He held his face in confusion.

"If you don't want him as a parent then go ahead and look for one who'll accept a disrespectful stinky brat like you!" Yuki shouted.

Shinori realized his mistake and got up returning to his room and locked the door. He pondered everything that just happened, and the crying face of his chichi. He never saw Shuichi cry, or maybe because his chichi didn't want to cry in front of them. It was the first time he saw those eyes, even if he and Yuki always have a fight.

Yuki stood in front of Shuichi who was on the floor crying silently. Shuichi never thought their son was disgusted with him because he was male, and was being himself. What he realized however, was that when his son turned as a teen, he was turning his back on him and was favoring Yuki. So he did anything that his son would like in order to win him back. No luck.

He cried and cried some more, he didn't seem to notice the blood that was dripping from his leg. The hurt was more on mental and emotional than physical. All he wants is a simple and happy family. All he wants is to love and be loved. Seems that both was out of his reach..

He cried burrying is face on his hands.

A/N: what do you think, it's crap right? Should i continue writing? cries

I chose the name Shinori because.. because.. i can't think of any other name, so I just combined Eiri, Shindou and Nakano's name.

If anyone wants me to add the next chapter, i'll happily update tomorrow. Yeehah! Oh and yeah, thanks to those who review my first fic. I appreciated it very much! Mwuah!


	2. Those eyes

**Disclaimer: don't own, no money, give me some, and i'll buy it from maki.**

**Summary: Yuki realizes his mistake and does a little parenting on Shinori. Shuichi goes to Ryu chan for comfort.**

**Extra:**

**Maki murakami: no no! definitely not! I wont sell it to you - stinky brat!**

**Shinori: calling me?**

**Yuki: ...**

**Hokage: fine, if you don't wanna sell it to me then i'll just steal it from you!**

**steals gravitation characters and runs away performing a ninja attack. – **

**K: wha- wait! I forgot my magnum!**

**Maki: -fires K's gun - bang! Bang! Give them back to me! somebody call the getbackers!**

CHAPTER 2: Those eyes

"Wow Yuki san! Your latest novel is extremely excellent! Love it love it!" Yuki's editor jumped up and down.

Yuki was in the coffee shop accepting the utmost praise and new project proposal of his new editor.

"Nee, how did you know the story of my latest novel? I haven't released it yet, in fact it's missing." Yuki asked.

"Oh Yuki san, you must be working really hard! You gave it to me 2 days ago when I visited your place right? And that Shinori son of yours, he looks really gorgeous –

I gave it to her two days ago? Oh shit how can I not remember, it was the day Shuichi took my cigarettes from me and –

_Oh no, Shuichi, I blamed him for something he did not do! And I awarded him with a punch._

And that son of yours is really polite! If I were younger, I should have a date with him..

And that brat son of mine, insulted him like hell. Shit.

"And.. oh Yuki san, are you listening? You look pale, are you sick?" His editor wave a hand in front of his face.

"No, of course I'm not sick.. I mean, yes, I feel a little dizzy. Gotta throw up.." Yuki lied.

"Aww, that's awful, let's meet some other time, you need rest, and this proposal is due for next month, I think a little rest will not hurt. I'll just inform the boss about it." the editor said. "Ja, Yuki san!" she bowed and left.

Yuki immediately left and headed to their apartment, he has a lot of catching up to do.

For, sure, I'll be able to say sorry, I'll make it up with you Shuichi, I promise..

_Will I.. _

_can I.._

_say.. it's hard._

_I.. we hurt him so much.._

_Shit, I'm growing old._

Yuki arrived in their apartment in less than an hour. It was still afternoon, and Shuichi may still be in the studio practising. Shinori, on the otherhand was on his room, reading a book.

"Stinky brat, open the door." Yuki scolded behind Shinori's door.

He could here Shinori murmuring over something, tripping and then cursing. Finally the door squeaked open.

Yuki entered without being asked. He was in a foul mood, and the weather contributed much.

"Sit down" Yuki gestured while he took a seat on his own.

"You owe him a sincere apology." Yuki said sharply.

"but dad –

" No buts Shinori, or I'll kick your butt. That was very shameful of you. Did we raise a snake or a child in this house?"

Shinori was silent. He knew he was wrong, but then,part of what he said made sense. It's wrong to have 2 fathers as parents.

"So, youv'e become mute huh? I know the feeling" Yuki said.

"What do you mean Dad?" Shinori asked.

"I know, he's most of the time annoying, noisy.. we've been together for almost 17 years. He's the clumsiest, loudest.. and I hate all those traits..but..

"he's my life. I find peace when I'm with him. I.. I.. love him." Yuki admitted. Shinori was looking intently at him, but averted his gaze when Yuki glanced at him.

"And you, I believe we worked hard enough to raise you to be a decent kid, and you bit his hand instead. I don't fucking care if he's insane, but I do believe he doesn't deserve such an insult. Both of you are brats, you don't have any difference."

"I'm sorry Dad." Shinori whispered.

" I don't need your apology, he does. And if you continue being a kid with no respect, I'll kick you to become a begar. I know you saw him cry yesterday. I haven't seen him cry for years, and I can't stand to see him crying again."

With that, Yuki stood up and left Shinori's room.

Shinori bowed his head in shame.

Ding dong! Ding dong!

"ah matte!"

Ding dond ding dong

"Waah! The shining Ryu chan tells you to wait!" Sakuma Ryuichi of the band Nittle Grasper shouted behind his door.

"what is .. it.. oh Shuichi na no - da?" Ryuichi's greeting became a question. In front of his house was Shuichi Shindou, staring blankly at him, looking wasted.

"Come in Shu chan." Ryuichi wrapped an arm on him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong Ryu chan? Why can't I be happy. Is it wrong to be happy?" Shuichi asked an equally confused singer.

"Why, did you and Yuki san..

Shuichi cried again burrying his face on Ryuichi's chest.

"I don't understand Ryu chan!"

"Shu chan!" Ryuchi cried as well. He hugged his friend close to his heart and cried with him.

"Tsk" Yuki muttered for the 40th time. It was already late at night and Shuichi was not home yet. He called NG, but Hiro said there were no practises for Shuichi today.

"Where is he!" Yuki asked aloud. Shuichi left his cellphone lying on the kitchen sink.

Two hours passed and Yuki decided to look for him when the phone rang.

"Yuki Eiri speaking" he immediately got the phone thinking it would be Shuichi.

"It's me.." the voice on the other line said.

A/N: there, it sucked right? Please review, I badly need them. Who is on the other line? Find out in chapter 3!

btw, Shinori calls Yuki Dad and Shuichi - chichi meaning father. review please!


	3. Those eyes II

**Summary: Shuichi has cold stares and it gives Shinori and Yuki the creeps.**

**Disclaimer: gravitation belongs to maki.. but soon, it'll be mine! Mwuahaha! **

–**throws a dart on Maki murakami's picture -**

**A/N: So sorry, chapter 2 was a little short right?**

**Pls. read: i need your opinion.. is it ok if i put a lemon scene in the next chapter/s?**

**Honestly.. I'm itchy flaming to write it..**

**This is not a death fic!**

CHAPTER 3: Those eyes II.

"Sorry to disturb you Yuki san, I know it's already midnight."

"Sakuma san, why did you call?" Yuki asked. He wanted to cut the conversation to find Shuichi. If it was Touma, Mika or Tatsuha, he'd hang up immediately. But Sakuma was just nice, it would be rude to hang up.

"Well, see Yuki san.. Shu chan is with me.."

"Tell me your address, I'll pick him up."

"Whoah, ok, but, you have to know that Shu chan went here and cried himself to sleep. What's wrong Yuki san? I don't wanna see Shu chan cry again! Waah!" Ryuichi asked and then cried himself.

"hnn,' Yuki said to himself. " It's nothing Sakuma san, thanks for taking care of him, please tell me your address now, so I could see him.

Yuki arrived in Sakuma's place in less than an hour, it took him a couple of minutes knocking, before realizing that he should be buzzing.

"Where is Shuichi?" Yuki asked as the door opened.

"Ah, Yuki san nanoda, come in, he's sleeping on my bed." Ryuichi said innocently.

Yuki's eyes narrowed, but thinking that Ryuichi is as innocent as Shuichi, he dismissed the thought. He found Shuichi sleeping, the blanket covered his whole body. As Yuki removed the blankets, he can't help but notice a black blue spot at Shuichi's cheek bone, and the red scars on his legs.

"Shu chan, he must have tripped over something and wounded himself.." Ryuichi said.

Yuki just smiled sadly. It was him who caused all the injuries, pain, and sufferings.

_I'm sorry Shuichi, Yuki thought._

He carried him out of Ryuichi's apartment and proceeded to the car.

"Arigato Sakuma san. We're leaving now. I'm sorry for disturbing." Yuki said.

"No, it's ok! Hava a nice trip! Ja!" Ryuichi waved.

Yuki placed Shuichi at the back seat so that he could continue sleeping. Shuichi looked - and was depressed, wasted, and pale. When they finally arrived, Yuki carried him and tuck him to bed, like a child. Shinori was watching this secretly. He was sick worried over his chichi, but he does not want to show it.

_It's all my fault. If only I didn't say those words! He shut his eyes tight to stop crying._

_Chichi, gomen nasai! He wiped his tears and ran to his room._

"Shu chan," Yuki whispered brushing his lover's hair with his hand. "I don't wanna see you cry." He kissed Shuichi gently and caressed the wounded cheek. He climbed next to him, pulling the covers on them.

The next thing he knew, the sun was brightly shining on his face, and Shuichi was out of sight.

"Shu – Shuichi! Shuichi doko ka?" Yuki searched in every room, but there were no signs of Shuichi. He walked over to the living room and there, he saw a familiar figure sleeping on the couch.

Yuki sighed with relief.

But why is he sleeping there.. does that mean.. he does not want to sleep with me? he's angry? Yeah, you have the right to be angry. Hit me on the face if you want. I'm sorry Shuichi..

He played with Shuichi's hair while pondering, which caused the singer to stir.

"Ah, Shu, I didn't mean to wake you up..

Their eyes met for awhile. Yuki stared at Shuichi's eyes, they were blank, expressionless, like the eyes of those whose happiness was robbed. Shuichi got up as if not hearing Yuki and headed to the kitchen. Yuki could only follow him with a stare. He was afraid of that look, a look he never saw on a genki Shuichi. He kept quiet, thinking it was best to give Shuichi space.

Things got worse at noon. Shu was still not speaking even to his son. This gave Shinori the creeps. He wanted to say sorry, but Shuichi was just too scary, he couldn't find a perfect timing. He find it hard to eat lunch too, for it was Shuichi who prepared the food, still saying nothing, and served it without looking at him.

_Tonight, definitely, I'm going to say sorry! I'll just wait for him to come back from NG, I'll swallow my pride and then.. sheesh.. damn pride, damn this novel, damn mouth, damn hands, damn this blasted thing, damn this.. damn.. damn everything! Aargh!_

And with that, Yuki deleted all new 10 pages for his next novel. He can't find the perfect words, right setting and characters.. Shuichi's behavior was bothering him.

Knock knock..

"What do you want?" Yuki asked from behind his door.

"I.. I w – want t-t-to talk to you d- dad." Was Shinori's nervous reply.

"Come in." Yuki replied. He was somehow relieved that he has someone to talk to, his thoughts were killing him.

"D – dad. I-I just want to ask for some advice."

"What about?" Yuki lighted a cigarette and exhaled the smoke at Shinori's face.

"hey dad, that's rude" Shinori began feeling comfortable.

"so.. stinky punk, what is it?" yuki asked.

"umm.. well, I would want to ask, how you and chichi, umm, how you and him.."

"How he and me what? Spit it out Shinori." Yuki was getting his impatient. "Is it how we met? We told you that when you were young."

"No, I already know that."

"How we kiss, then?"

Shinori blushed and shook his head slowly. "No."

"How we make love?"

Shinori's face grew hot, and he shook his head furiously. "No! no!"

"Then what is it!"

"It's how you guys forgive each other, how do you say sorry?"

"Ah, was that it?" Yuki exhaled again. Shinori coughed. Seriously, Yuki was surprised with this question.

"He's always the first to say sorry even if it's my fault. Then, of course, I'll feel guilty, so I'll make it up with him. Sometimes, when it's his fault, I punish him by making love –

"Dad! I shouldn't know that!" Shinori's face was chili red. "Sheesh, I don't know why I even asked you.' he pouted.

"hmn, punk, you'll have to say it from the bottom of your heart if you really want him to forgive you. Shuichi's a good person, I'm sure he'll understand."

"But, I said totally terrible things, I'm afraid he'll be disgusted with me."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I'm disgusted with you also." Yuki spat.

"Dad I –

"You know Shinori, we love you very much, but never in my mind did I thought that you were ashamed, with us being your parents. We are happy in this family right? We are very happy, but since you entered that teen life, shit, your'e being rebellious. May I say, I'm quite dissapointed."

"Dad, I'm so sorry." He crawled at Yuki's lap and hugged his waist.

"It's my fault too, we shouldn't be fighting for, like what you say..nonsense." he placed a hand at Shinori's head.

"So, you think he'll forgive me if I say sorry?" Shinori looked up. "How about you dad, if you were him and I'm to say sorry, will you forgive me?"

"No, I won't forgive a stupid punk like you."

"Dad!" Shinori's eyes were watery and then he sobbed.

"Your'e fifteen and your'e still crying? You and Shuichi are really alike. Both of you are brats."

"Fourteen! I'm just fourteen."

"Yeah whatever. You still act as a five year old."

"Thanks dad, now, I'll be able to say sorry.. I guess."

"Yeah, we just have to wait for him to arrive and then –

"But dad, chichi's already here. He came an hour ago."

"What? He's here? Where is he? Why didn't I notice? Yuki asked.

"Yeah, he still wears that creepy stare of his. He went in the hot tub when he arrived and..

"He's in the hot tub!" Yuki yelled.

"Ouch dad, that hurt!" Shinori said, rubbing his ear. "He's in there, maybe he's in the kitchen now, cooking."

Yuki went out of his study immediately and proceeded to the bathroom. It was definitely half an hour since he and Shinori were talking.

And when he stopped in front of the bathroom door, it was still closed, meaning..

"Shuichi! Open the door! Come out!" Yuki forced to open the door, but it was locked.

"Shit, your'e there for an hour and a half! Are you planning to kill –

Is he planning to kill himself? He thought, then his face turned white.

"Shu! Open the door! You'll die in heat! For brat's sake, just open this!" He turned the knob continously while pounding his free hand on the poor door.

"Shinori! Get the keys! Get the keys! Oh stinky punk, why are you looking for it in the refrigerator! It's in our room stupid!" Yuki panicked.

_Oh, geez, pls. don't let him die, I'm sure gonna follow him when he dies!_

"Dad! Here it is! I got it!" he threw the room keys to Yuki for him to catch.

"Thanks son." He had a hard time figuring which key is which. "Hold on Shuichi, hold on! Please don't die."

"Dad! Don't say that! hurry!"

"Yes, yes, I know.. there, finally.." Yuki manged to open the bathroom door and water splashed like small waves.

"Shuichi!"

"chichi!"

**pls. read: aww, there, this chapter is finished. Ackk. Pls don't kill me! This isn't a death fic!**

**I would like to know your opinion.. will you be offended if I add a lemon scene in the next chapter/s? I'll follow the majority's decision. Thanks. Pls. review! I'll update again tomorrow. **


	4. Flaming Water

**Disclaimer: acccccck! I said i don't own gravi! If i do, you will be seeing lemon scenes on the whole series!**

**Summary: just shuichi's pov in this chapter and nothing else**

CHAPTER 4: Flaming Water

Uhh.. it's so hot.. so warm.. my head aches..

Wait.. is it my head that aches? Then why is my whole body in pain?

Pain.. it hurts so much.. I .. my chest hurts..

My heart.. I can't.. I can't breathe.. somebody help me..

Yuki! Tasukete.. Shinori, son..

Shinori kun.

_You are so stupid chichi! You are the worst person I've known! The most clumsy, noisy and disgusting person in the world!"_

Am I really? Yes, maybe I am.

Stupid, annoying, noisy.

That's what Yuki call me..

And now, even our son.

"_He can't even act like his age! He's much worse than a kid! Why can't I just live in a NORMAL family! A REAL family! And specially, a family without a MALE as a MOTHER!"_

A real family. A normal one.

Those words ripped my heart.

Disgusting.

Tore my soul.

I felt dirty. I'm.. I'm the worst.

A family without a male as mother.

That stabbed me to death.

I love you Shinori kun...

Why does it have to be this way?

My life.. I dedicated it to you.

We were happy.

I didn't know.. were you just acting?

In everything I do, I give my all, my best.

I even acted like a maid, like a servant,

Cooking, serving, washing the plates, doing the laundry..

Taught you in your assignments, eventhough I'm not good in them,

I still try my best. That's how I work.

Because I love you. I want you to be happy.

Shinori.

"_Shuichi! Open the door! Come out!"_

It's really warm here. Wierd. I could hear the sound of water.

It's calling my name.

It's calling me.

"_Shu! Open the door! You'll die in heat! For brat's sake, just open this!"_

I could also hear his voice..

Yuki.

You said only weak people cry..

That's why, I tried to stop crying.

You don't like the weak

And I want you to like me.

Love me.

I want to be strong like you are.

I guess.

Maybe, I cannot be strong. If you don't want me to be noisy,

I'll do it for you. I won't speak.

"_Hold on Shuichi, hold on! Please don't die."_

Die. Yes I wanna die.

To end my heartaches.

Sorrow.

Yuki. Shinori.

I love you both..

"_Shuichi!"_

"_chichi!"_

It's really hot. My cheeks are flaming.

And tears were scrolling down.

**A/N: heh.. what do you think? Any suggestions? Pls. review!**

**Next chapter: (hopefully: a lemon scene?) grins and then smirks.**

**i need your opinion about the lemon part!**


	5. forgotten

**Disclaimer: come and sing with me : we don't own gravitation. We are not maki murakami.**

**Summary: Shuichi and Yuki fluff.**

**Warnings: a little lemon. (a little only) only three people agreed with the lemon scene, I needed five.. so.. pouts**

CHAPTER 5: Forgotten

Yuki nuzzled beside Shuichi. He and Shinori was shocked after finding Shuichi drowning in the hot tub with clothes still on. The water was flowing and splashed all the way out. It took them a long time carrying Shuichi out, and cleaning the bathroom. When they were finally finished, Yuki send Shinori to his room to rest.

"Shuichi" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi was in a deep slumber. Yuki changed his soaked clothes, careful not to wake Shuichi up. Eventhough , Shuichi's tears were mixed with water, it was still obvious to Yuki.

_Crying again.._

He traced a finger, following the curve of Shuichi's nose, and then rested it on his lips.

"Sleep well Shu." Yuki whispered and closed his eyes.

And when he opened it, it was around five in the morning, and Shuichi was not beside him again.

He got up fast, proceeding to the living room automatically. There was no sign of his cotton candy haired lover.

_Where else will he go? The kitchen perhaps?_

Yuki ran to the kitchen, but Shuichi was not there either. He continued to search for his lover, but he couldn't be found.

_The bathroom then? _

Heart racing, he walked towards the bathroom. The door was closed. With trembling hands, he reached for the doorknob, and twisted it.

_Click._

_It was not locked._

He stepped in and moved the shower curtains. Shuichi was not there too.

_If he's not in our room, not in the living room, not in the study, not in the kitchen, not in the bathroom then.._

_Only one room left._

He walked slowly towards a blue painted door at the end of the hall. The door was half open so he peeked inside. And indeed, there was Shuichi.

The pink haired singer pulled the covers up to a sleeping Shinori's shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. He sat on the bed caressing Shinori's face.

Yuki left unnoticed and returned to their room. He rested his back on the wall with a stab of guilt on his heart. While looking at Shuichi earlier, he noticed a silver gleam streaming down Shuichi's cheeks.

_They were tears._

A week passed and still none of the Uesugi household was talking. Shuichi was always not beside Yuki when he woke up. He and Shinori was finding the the right timing to ask for forgiveness, but Shuichi was always at work. The singer on the otherhand, totally lost his voice. He could only hum or gasp causing Sakano to panic too much. K even ran out of bullets resulting to a wall, window and door replacement at the studio.

"Why don't you rest for a while? It's useless going at NG when you don't have a voice."

Shuichi sighed in return.

"Just come back when you are ready. Don't mind K and the others, but don't make us wait for too long."

Shuichi nodded at his bestfriend's suggestion.

They were at a nearby restaurant talking with each other and killing time.

"Hah. I'll really kill that jerk kid and husband of yours." Hiro said.

Shuichi shot him a _don't do anything to them otherwise I'll kill you _look

"Hehe. See, you are back to normal!" Hiro jerked.

Shuichi wore a confused look.

"You are throwing me those glares, so I think you are back to normal. Come here." Hiro grabbed Shuichi and welcomed him to his arms.

"I know, this is a hard time for you, but I believe, this problem will be solved." Hiro whispered directly to Shuichi's ears that it almost looked like they were kissing.

Shuichi pouted which meant _do you think so?_

"Hai. I know you will be fine."

Shuichi smiled. It was the first time in a week that he felt happy. Thanks to Hiro.

He sat on their bed that night, thinking over Hiro's words while looking at their wedding picture that hung on the wall. He sighed and hugged his pillow tight hoping it was Eiri. He took the farther side of the bed, away from the window.

_Click_

The door to their bedroom opened and he immediately lay down and closed his eyes to fake his sleep. Yuki entered their room after taking a shower. He crawled beside Shuichi inhaling his scent. Shuichi tried his best not to stir. Yuki's hair was tickling his ears.

"Shuichi" he heard Yuki whisper his name which send chills to his spine.

Yuki let his hand travel at Shuichi's face.

"I was such a jerk. I blamed you for something you didn't do. You don't deserve this." Yuki rested his hand on Shuichi's cheek with the bruise.

_I hope Yuki does not hear my heartbeat. His hands feel warm. I want to touch them. I want to touch him!_

As if telepathy worked, Yuki placed his free hand on Shuichi's left hand. He tought Shuichi was sleeping.

"I'm sorry." Yuki whispered.

O geez, my heart. Did he say... did he just say – 

Shuichi felt a soft something brushed his lips. He opened his eyes a little and saw Yuki kissing him. Sensing that Yuki was to break the kiss, he closed his eyes again.

"G'night Shu" he pecked his lover on the cheek and went to sleep.

Yuki woke up from the light of the sun and tried to stand up to find Shuichi. He was used to find Shuichi who was always missing in the morning, but now, there was no need.

Shuichi's arm was wrapped nicely at the writer's chest.

"Hmph.. My baka" Yuki whispered which caused Shuichi to stir and wake up.

"Gomen Shu, did I wake you up?"

Shuichi moved on top of Yuki in response and hugged him tight.

"I missed you." Yuki whispered.

Amethyst eyes met golden ones. They looked at each other for minutes like they haven't seen each other for a week.

"Good morning, you lost your voice huh?" Yuki smiled and Shu melted inside.

He send kisses to Shuichi's face and neck, eliciting gasps and moans from the singer. Yuki grinned sexily. He pulled Shuichi's boxers down and unzipped his own pants.

"Guess what we have here!" Yuki teased and grabbed Shuichi's erection. He gave him teasing bites on Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi pulled away from him and gave him a playful punch.

"Ouch, that hurts! You'll gonna pay for that." Yuki warned and Shuichi's face became pale.

Yuki totally unstripped Shuichi.

"Oh, I really missed you – and this." Yuki said.

"nnnn" Shuichi moaned.

"Moan for me Shuichi. That's it!" Yuki was totally excited."

"nnnnnnnn"

"Louder Shu-

_rrrriiiiinnnnggggggggg! Ring!_

"Oh fuck.." Yuki stood up to answer the phone and Shuichi followed him.

"This is Yuki Eiri." Yuki said in an _I'll kill you, whoever you are that disturbed me at 6 in the morning _tone.

"Ah, Yuki san, this is Hiro."

"What do you want?"

"Eh, I was just wondering, is Shu awake? I need to talk to him." Hiro said.

"He's.. nnnnn.. here" Yuki said in between moans. Shuichi was hugging him from behind while kissing his neck. "He cannot talk.. nn.. to you because.. iigghhk.. he doesssssn't have a .. voice."

"H – hai. I know that." Hiro smiled weakly with Yuki's tone. "But I have something to tell him. It's really important."

"What isssss it... t - that you want?" Yuki gritted his teeth. Shuichi was biting his ear.

Hiro melted on the other line. He could just imagine what is going on at Yuki's apartment.

"Ah.. please tell him that the president announced a sudden meeting today regarding our holiday concert. We are needed there at 8:00am."

Yuki grumbled. "Fine I'll tell him."

"Then I guess, I'll hang up." Hiro replied in an asking tone.

"What a clever boy" Yuki put down the phone before Hiro could reply.

He carried Shuichi back to bed. "It looks like we can't do this now. You are needed at NG today, 8 am."

Shuichi's face fell. _That Tohma! If he isn't from Nittle Grasper, I would have killed him a long time ago!_ Shuichi cursed in his mind.

**Hey, only 3 people agreed with the lemon scene.. pouts i needed 5. so I'm not gonna post a lemon one,.. but maybe, a little. What do you think?**

**next chapter: Shinori finds a friend. please review!**


	6. Shinori's tomodachi

DISCLAIMER: i don't own gravitation specially it's characters. I'd die with happiness if I do.

Summary: Shinori finds a friend.

CHAPTER 6 : Shinori's tomodachi

The clock ticked 12:30, and the school bell rang indicating lunch time. A pink haired boy sat on the school roof top eating lunch on his own. He could hear the rumbling noises of students below spending their time eating and chatting with one another.

He sighed as he found out that he picked the wrong food earlier. It was his father's strawberry pockeys that were on his bag and not the lunch packed for him.

"Itadakimasu" Shinori sighed and munched on the sticks. He was somehow relieved that he had brought money for drinks.

"That's not what you call lunch Uesugi." A voice said.

Shinori turned around and saw her female classmate approaching him.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a cold tone.

"That's not a proper way to greet a gorgeous female, filthy kid." She sat beside Shinori and opened her own lunch pack. The aroma of food entered Shinori's system which made his stomach churn.

"Hey, eat some real food. Here, I can't finish all of this so I think, you should be helping me."

"Honestly, I don't like punks interupting me, but since you came with food –

"Baka, shut up and just eat."

"T – thanks Kurosaki san." Shinori said.

"Uesugi kun," Kurosaki said. "Lately, you're acting wierd."

"What do you mean?" Shinori asked as he shove a mouthful.

"Do I have to spell it for you? Wierd.. Your'e not like yourself for almost two weeks now. And you don't participate in class actively anymore."

"Why do you care, your not my mom or –

He stopped at his words. Mom. Shuichi for him is a mom.

"Why did you stop?" Kurosaki asked.

"It's nothing, please don't mind me. Maybe I was just a little occupied."

"A little occupied huh?" she replied and snatched a thin red book from behind Shinori.

"Hey, that's Dad's – I mean.. that's .. that's..

"Oh, this?" she waved the book. "This is one of YOUR dad's new books right?"

"Uh- well.."

""Why, aren't you proud of your dad? I mean, he's the best writer in present time! And even our classmates and sensei adore him! I don't get it why you have to be ashamed of him."

"That's not it. I'm proud to be his son."

"Maybe you had a fight with him? Am I right Uesugi kun?

"What? Are you a psychic?"

"I.. am a psy-CHICK." She said while licking her lips.

"Yuck, no, you mean you're a PSY- CHO." Shinori teased, but Kurosaki laughed.

"Hey, I just teased you! you were supposed to be angry!" Shinori demanded.

"Yeah, that's the spirit kid. Welcome back to our world."

Shinori realized that he was not his dark self anymore. He was pulled out of the dark and into the light by Kurosaki, a classmate he hadn't talked to since the beginning of school. In fact, he does not talk to any of his classmates. He was known for being intelligent and his cool looks, but he was very stubborn.

"So, if it's ok with you, may I know why are you such a jerk this week?" Kurosaki interviewed.

"As you said, it's a parent – child quarrel. I called chichi names, insulted him –

"Wait, at first it's dad, then you're calling him chichi?"

"Oh no- sorry, I - I forgot, I need to be.. to be in the library. Thanks for the food and –

"Shinori Uesugi.. so, it's true, you are Yuki sensei and Shindou Shuichi's son."

_Damn, she really is a psychic. Did she research on my history? Why am I even telling her about our fight. Oohh.. this blasted punk!_

"Fuck, yeah, so what.? Look, don't tell anyone or I'll –

"You'll what Shinori? Is it why you were acting strange? Because you are ashamed of their relationship?"

Shinori stopped dead on his tracks. That was exactly what he was pondering for so long. Her classmate was such a genius to find that out.

"You know, I'm quite jealous with you." Kurosaki's tone become suddenly wavy.

_Jealous? Did she say jealous?Jealous of what?_

"You have famous parents taking good care of you. they see to it that you get anything you want without you being spoiled."

"It's not that fun at all. You have to hide everyday, so that those media people will not sneak in our lives." Shinori spat, remembering a moment when he was little, they have to postpone an important event just so the press would not see them. They were at the beach that time, to celebrate his birthday.

"That's the only thing you have to worry about. But you don't have to hide. They admitted their relationship, about how many times already, even my mom has the copy of their wedding. She's a big fan of Yuki sensei and Bad luck specially Shindou san." Kurosaki said.

"Hmph, you don't have to do this scolding if you only need their autograph, you should have stated it from the start."

"I don't need their autograph, I'm here to help you stupid. And besides, I have Yuki san's signature on one of his books. Hehe"

"Baka" Shinori muttered.

"You know, you are very lucky. Not all of us were gifted with wonderful parents."

"Why – is your father treating you badly?" Shinori asked.

"No, I – I don't know my father at all. And that mom I was telling you, is not my real mom."

"Meaning you are-

"We were adopted. Those younger students going in our classroom during lunch, they're my 'siblings'. We three were adopted when were babies. I was the first one, then when I was three, she adopted those two. Mom was really kind to us that's why we love her very much. She had a husband but that jerk left her after knowing that she was barren."

"You shouldn't let me know those things Kurosaki san." Shinori felt a little guilty from hearing his classmate's story.

"You should know. It's because I want you to realize that there's nothing to be ashamed of having two fathers as parents. What's important is you are properly being taken care of, and to think of it, you are rich. You don't have to worry about food or money, unlike us. We maintain our grades to become scholars so as not to burden mom. She needs to work overtime just for us to have something to eat for the day."

Shinori almost spat what he was eating.

"Stupid! Then you should have not let me eat your lunch! You should have saved it for your sib-

"Hey, take it easy, in the first place, that lunch was really yours."

"What do you mean? You said you wanted to share it with me?" he asked, confused.

"You are really pathetic Shinori kun. Earlier, when I was in the school grounds, a georgous pink haired guy wearing shades and a cap handed this to me. 'Onegai sweetie, please give this to Shinori kun, I know youre his classmate' he said, then he smiled at me and left."

"You mean.. this.. this.. chichi.."

"Yes, it was Shindou san that handed it to me. He wanted to give this to you, and.. there, I found you here, munching on some pockeys as pathetic as you are. You have to grow some brain kid." Kurosaki said and prepared to leave.

_Chichi.. you.. when I forgot this.. you.. tsk.. shit! _

"ah.. matte.."

Kurosaki stopped to turn around. The school bell rang which meant lunch time was over.

"Arigato." Shinori said, without looking at her eyes.

"Hmph, what a jerk. Come, if we don't walk fast, we'll be late for the next class."

He stood up once again, following his newly found friend, one who will accept him no matter what or who he is, who his parents are.

_One who will accept.. me.. the real me.._

**A/n: (chotto) matte means wait **

**Arigato means thank you**

**Shinori and Kurosaki are my own characters.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciated it!**


	7. Shuichi speaks

CHAPTER 7: Shuichi speaks

**A/N: waah! Don't kill me! this is my first time writing a lemon scene.. so pls be good! I'm not good at writing stuff like this... Yet**

**And may I just share this with you.. i was eating black chocolate while doing this fic.. hmm. Naughty!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Summary: this chap is whipped with lemon cream.**

**thanks to those who reviewed part 1:**

**dark metal of destruction: here's the next chap! don't worry, Shuichi'll be happy!**

**Baka lover: this is not a death fic.. here's the next chappie enjoy!**

**kawaii yasha: ack! pls don't kill me! i have to finish this fic first!**

**Shuichi Shindou Uesugi: tnx for adding me as well as my fic on your favorites! wow! I'm really touched! I was clapping when isaw my name! thanks a lot!**

**silverwing18: tnx for adding me and my fic on your fave list! i really appreciated it!**

**Tsuki no kurai: tnx for reviewing! this will have a happy ending..**

**cajuncat: here's the nxt chap! enjoy! tnx for waiting too!**

**Kaylariana: here's more.. with lemon! woo!**

**Vampirica: I'll explain how they had Shinori.. on the next chap!**

**Sesshoumaru kagome: really? this is not crap! oh yeah! by the way.. I love sesshou too!**

**Brittney: thanks for your review! here goes the next chap!**

**pikapikaryuchan: wai! I like your pen name! cute! really lemon is ok? then this one's for ya..**

**dancing mistress: thanks for adding my fic on your favorites! here's your lemon!**

**Eve: you want a lemon? naughty you! this chap is for ya..**

on with the story...

"Smile!"

"Move a little here and.. that's it!"

_click!_

_Ngggrr! How I wish they rescheduled this! I can't wait to go home to Yuki! _

Shuichi's mouth was aching from his fake smiles. They were called for a sudden pictorial for their holiday concert.

"Achoo.!" Shuichi sneezed quietly. He was feeling cold because of the photographer's choice of costumes which include blankets, short shorts, thin suits and.. underwears.

If he refused, the invited famous female photographer will cry, feeling rejected, and in the end, she'll be helped by K.

"Don't smile this time, and lift your chin a little then look at the camera.. ok!"

Shuichi followed what he was told. He was lying on his stomach on a white sofa with only a white thin blanket coiled at his lower body. His pink hair swayed amazingly with the wind effect.

"Now, sit, with your legs stretched on the couch. Hmm, lower your left leg, and raise the other."

_Yessssssss. That's it! Let the blanket fall! _The photographer tought.

"May I remind you this is not a nude session, Rin chan." Hiro said.

"I'm just doing business Hiro kun! And, he's not nude!" Rin replied blushing.

"Yo Shuichi! Having fun?" Hiro teased.

_Hiro! You jerk! _

"Ah, Shindou san, place your right arm on your raised knee and hold that mike like you are cherishing it forever..

Yes, that, like that! Lift your chin again, close your eyes and let the mike touch your forehead."

**(a/n: can you imagine my description?umm. it's like placing a cold can of softdrink on your forehead during a hot season)**

_Oh yessss! How kawaii! You are so sexy Shindou san! _

"Umm, part your lips a little."

_What? I'm freezing cold here and she wants me to pose with only a blanket on my lower body?waah! I wanna go home Yuki! It's so unfair! Hiro and Fujisaki finished an hour ago!_

YukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYuki

"Tsk.. it's already this late? Where is that brat?"

Yuki called Tohma a few minutes ago. Bad luck had a pictorial for their holiday concert, billboard, and posters. After that, they were asked to attend a seminar about maintaining a band.

"Shit, I can't wait anymore!" Yuki growled and hid his face on the pillow.

He felt a soft hand touch his hair. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Shuichi beaming down at him. He didn't realize he had been asleep while waiting for Shuichi.

"Hmph! You made me wait for a whole day." Yuki said annoyed. "We are not gonna do it anymore."

Shuichi gasped and displayed his hurt and glistening eyes.

_Heh, let's see if you can resist these! He thought._

Yuki was taken aback, but he knew exactly what was going on in Shuichi's mind.

"Alright then, if you're attracting me so cutely," he advanced on Shuichi "then.. I'm taking back what I said."

He surprised Shuichi with a bite on the neck, and proceeded in taking off their clothes. He moved on top of Shuichi, kissing everything his lips could reach.

"iiiiiiiggggghkkkkk." Shuichi vocalized.

"What's that Shu? I can't hear you." Yuki teased and continued. He positioned Shuichi's legs on his waist.

"mnnnnn.." Shuichi moaned.

"Oh, how cute." Yuki purred. "Louder please!" he was rock hard just by hearing Shuichi's moans. "Spread your legs more."

Shit, I wish I could speak at this moment! Fuck.. I could only moan! 

Yuki's tongue traveled at Shuichi's bare chest up to his navel. He held Shu's healthy erection, teasing and playing with it for a while resulting more sexual cries from the singer. Shuichi on the other hand ran a hand on Yuki's hair as he watch his organ disappearing at Yuki's mouth.

"nnnnn.. ha..ha.." Shuichi panted. Yuki was flicking his tongue perfectly and arousingly. He had missed this for almost two weeks, and was glad that he and Yuki finally made up. He arched his body a little for Yuki to have easier access.

"Shu, love.. I'm.."

_love?_

Yuki's words caused the singer to come. He covered his face in shame as he got it on Yuki's stomach.

"It's ok sweet," he kissed Shuichi on the lips and brushed his hair. "I'm.. coming in."

_eh.?. aaaaaaaahh!_

Shuichi gasped. Yuki positioned him fast so he was on top, and the writer pushed himself in.. bit by bit..

_Geez, Eiri.. slowly.._

"Shuichi.. Shuichi"

The smaller man dugged his nails on Yuki's back.

_Ahhh.. Eiri.. it.. ouch! _

"Iirghkk.." was all that came out of Shuichi's mouth as he winced in pain.

"Does it hurt.. will I pull out?" Yuki asked concerned.

_I.. I don't know.._

Shuichi tightened his hug on the blonde. Yuki was slowing his pace just like how he know Shuichi wanted. He lay on top of Shuichi, both of them breathing hard, hands clasped tightly together.

"Shuichi.. I.. I.. l – love y- you.. I love you!" Yuki said, panting, and he climaxed on Shuichi.

They breathed hard once again, staring sweetly at one another.

Yuki pinned Shuichi's arm on top of their heads and continued pleasuring the singer. He licked Shuichi's cheek, kissed his eyes, his lips, and made playful bites. No sooner, he was rock hard again.

"Oh fuck" Yuki said while looking at his erection "I really missed you this much."

Shuichi smiled, it was not like Eiri to say those things. The truth was, he also missed Eiri very much that he wanted to stay forever with him in bed.

"Shu.. Shuichi" Yuki kneeled in front of him, his cock pointing at Shuichi's neck. "Will you?"

Shuichi bowed his head a little and took Eiri in his mouth. For the past seventeen years that they had been together, he knew already how to pleasure Eiri.

He showed his lover the result of years of practise. He surprised Eiri and even himself of his lingual skills. He played with the tip first before flicking his tongue on the whole erection. Yuki held Shuichi's face while his lover was 'busy'.

"Shu, you are doing great.. wait a sec.." he removed himself from thesinger's mouth and pushed Shuichi gently to lie down.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked, and without further comments, he entered Shuichi again.

"Y – Yu.."

Yuki bent down to look at Shuichi. He was wincing in pain, tears formed in his eyes.

"Shu, gomen, I'm gonna pull out, I think you're not yet..

Shuichi grabbed Yuki's arm and let it encircle on his neck. The writer on the other hand didn't pull out and pushed himself inside, causing Shuichi to..

"Yuki"

The writer looked at the singer below him.

"Yuki"

Yuki's eyes were wide with shock.

"Yuki!"

Yuki chuckled and climaxed. He kissed his lover on the forehead before finally pulling out.

"Some joke you have ther Shuichi! You always surprise me."

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"Hai! I can hear you brat!"

"Yuki! Yuki! My voice- my voice! It's back! Oh! I love you very much! Mwuah!"

"Should I be happy now that your voice is back? The house will be noisy again."

"Yuki! You – nnnn.."

As always.. the silencing kiss attack by Yuki sensei.

"You know, you should always lose your voice."

"Why Eiri.. you jerk! Do you know how hard it was without a voice! I can't even tell Hiro what I wanted or how I feel! I can't tell that pervert photographer you'll kill her with those clothings she chose for me - "

"Photographer?" Yuki chimed in, wrapping an arm at Shuichi.

"Hai! Photographer! She made me wear those ugly looking underwears that almost cover nothing! She chose those thin tops, or those see through shirts! Or –

"Hey, I should see those pictures myself." Yuki grinned and licked Shuichi's lips.

"Baka!" Shuichi shouted!

"See? The apartment's noisy again! You really have to lose your voice!"

"Shit you dickhead! After –

"You should lose your voice.. that's because I found a perfect way how to bring 'em back!" Yuki tickled Shuichi that the singer's tears rolled down.

"OOH.. stop it Yu- Yuki! Not there!"

And then, there's the third round of their love making. Shuichi was knocked out on the fourth round.

**Haha, i told you I was not good at making lemon fics, poor Shu and Yuki, I have to experiment on them first! well see ya in the.. hmm.. maybe the last chapter.. please don't forget to review!**

**extra:**

**Yuki: Shuichi, drink this.**

**Shuichi: what is this Yuki? **

**He gets the sweet smelling liquid in a cup and drinks it up to the last drop.**

**Yuki: I bought that specially for you.**

**Shuichi: oh.. how swee- uhh..**

**Yuki: that's called a voice remover. Now, do you want your voice to come back?**

**He pushes Shuichi on the bed and licks his lips.**

**Yuki: yummy, don't you think? **

**He proceeds to his agenda**

**Shuichi: _oh.. no.._**

**Author , and naughty readers: oh yesssssss!**


	8. the man of Shuichi's life

Disclaimer: don't own 

**Summary: just read. i'm not good at summaries and grammar.**

**A/N: please read everything in this fic!**

Reviewers:

**Fukisaki and LA Bratt: yeah, sadly, my grammar is bad. But thanks for saying that my fic is good. **

**Rynn: here's the continuation!**

**Shado fyre: Shinori'll understand his parents' relationship.. thanks for adding my story on your favorites! I'm really touched!**

**I love athrun: thanks! Here's the next.. and last chap..**

**Miki: you love my story! I love you too! Sorry, that lemon scene was crappy.. i'm not good at writing!**

**Cocobanana: (evil laugh) thanks for adding my story on your favorites!**

**DbZ luver: thanks also for adding this fic on your favorites! Here's the next chap!**

**Nekosune: wha- wait.. thanks for adding me and my fic on your favorites!**

**CHAPTER 8: Surprise!**

Shinori sat on the school rooftop again, munching some sushi that he have for lunch. He was looking at the sky, admiring it's beauty and forming a setting for a story he was writing. He got his pen and paper. The school rooftop was his favorite place in school. No one goes there, and is far away from the noise of students. Well, except for one.

"Hey, whatcha doin' Uesugi?" a female voice asked.

"Wha- hey, where are you?" Shinori asked. He heard the voice, but could not find it's owner.

"Hehe, psycho! I'm up here!"

Shinori looked up, and saw Kurosaki beaming down at him. She was sitting beside the school tank.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" Shinori shouted.

"Whatever!" Kurosaki jumped and landed perfectly.

"Totally like an amazon. Did you learn that from the jungle?" Shinori teased.

"Shut up brat. So, what are you doing here?"

"Maybe, I am the one to ask you that." Shinori said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here first." Kurosaki said simply.

"But this is where I go during lunch time." Shinori defended.

"Yeah, I know that. But you didn't know that I was always a couple of minutes ahead when it comes to coming here." She stuck out her tongue.

"What, you mean you're always here, when I'm..

"Yes, I was the first one to discover this place before you Uesugi. I was always sitting beside the tank that's why you never saw me. How else could I find you that day you forgot your lunch?"

Shinori sighed. He thought he was spending a good time all by himself. "Then, why didn't you acknowledge me?"

"That's because you were just quiet, so I don't have a problem with you. I like quiet places." Kurosaki pointed out and sat on the ground.

"Hey, my lunch.. I can't finish it. so I think, you should be helping me." Shinori handed Kurosaki his lunch pack.

"Wow! I haven't ate sushi for a long time! Thanks!"

"For a long time?"

"Hai, unlike you. I bet you always eat these stuff. We can't afford it."

Shinori bowed his head down. It was true. They always eat at fancy restaurants, order the most expensive foods, buy elegant clothings, and many more. On the other hand, Kurosaki was just poor.. and adopted..

"Hey!" Kurosaki snapped. "Are ya listening to me Uesugi!"

"Wha- what? Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"I'm asking you, did you say sorry to Shindou san?"

"A- ah.. that's.. eh,..well, not yet."

"B. A. K. A !" she hit Shinori on the head and shove a rice ball on her mouth. "Hmm.. this one's yummy too."

"What's that for?"

"That's mmm.. for .. being a dickhead. I told you, mmm.. get a brain and apologize. Shit, who made this? It's really delicious."

"Chichi made that."

"See? He made this for you, and you can't apologize! I can't see why you have the guts to eat this. If I were your mother, I'll put poison on your food so I won't have a brat as my son." Her grey cold eyes narrowed at Shinori.

Shinori laughed. "Thanks Kurosaki san, you always make me laugh."

"That's not intentional, it just comes out naturally, because mom taught us to be happy with whatever we have. And I'm not joking, I'll really put poison on your food."

_be.. happy.. with whatever you have.._

The school bell rang.

"Thanks for the food Uesugi san." Kurosaki bowed. "Extend my thanks to Shindou san.."

"Kurosaki.."

She turned around and looked at Shinori.

"umm.. thanks also.. and.."

"And?"

"And, just call me Shinori. Uesugi is a little formal."

"Both names, they are formal. I prefer calling you jerk." Kurosaki smirked and hurried to their classroom, and Shinori followed, smiling, not realizing that he was blushing.

"Shinori! Dinner!" Yuki called.

They sat around the dining table, said their prayers and ate quietly. Shinori was nervous eating his food. He could recall Kurosaki's words.

_If I were your mother, I'll put poison on your food so I won't have a brat as my son._

"Oi stinky brat! What have I been telling you! Chew your food properly!" Yuki scolded.

"S- sorry Dad."

Shuichi didn't look up.

"Shuichi, I'll be out after dinner, I have a meeting with my editor."

"Hai." Shuichi replied.

_What the- it's unfair! Dad apologized already? He promised we'll apologize together!_

Yuki smirked. He could see Shinori's reaction. "Well, I gotta go! Ja!" he kissed Shuichi, and crumpled Shinori's hair.

The door slammed shut. Shinori and Shuichi could hear the rumbling noise of Yuki's car.

They sat there quietly, finishing their meal, not looking at each other.

_Get some brain and apologize! Say sorry from the bottom of your heart._ Shinori recalled his dad and friend's advice.

_Here it goes.. you just need to say those words.. sor.. sorry._

Screech..

Shuichi stood up, producing a screeching noise as his chair scratched the floor.

_Oh geez.. he's .. he's standing! What will I .._

Shuichi was stopped by warm arms on his waist.

"Chi..Chichi"

There was complete silence, Shinori's arms were locked trembling on Shuichi's waist.

"Do you have something you wanna say Shinori?" Shuichi said darkly.

Shinori was surprised. Shuichi never talked to him in that way.

"I.. chichi.. I - I just wanna say.. I just wanna say.."

"You are wasting my time Shinori." Shuichi removed Shinori's arms on his waist and went to the kitchen. Shinori followed.

"Chichi, what I wanted to say is.. I'm.. I'm.. I'm sorry!" he ran again to Shuichi and knelt in front of him.

"Shinori. You don't have to kneel." Shuichi replied, softening a bit. He offered his hand to his son.

"Chichi, hounto ni.. hounto ni gomen nasai! I said really rude things. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean all of them! Gomen nasai!" he said crying, burrying his face on Shuichi's arms.

"Don't cry son. It's alright." He kissed Shinori's forehead. "Heh. You're a crybaby sometimes." He squeezed Shinori's nose.

Shinori laughed. Eventhough he inherited Yuki's coldness, his heart was still soft like Shuichi's.

"Gomen."

"I told you, it's ok. But Shinori, you have to know that Yuki and I loves you more than anything in this world. You really hurt my feelings when you said you were disgusted with me. I don't care if you are ashamed of our relationship. That's for you to understand."

"Hai. I understand."

"Your'e a grown up boy now, Shinori. I know you are tired of hiding with us. It's because, we don't want to cause you trouble. We didn't inform the media that we have a son, because we wanted to protect you. It's not because we were ashamed."

"Hai.. but..

_Am I like Kurosaki? Am I adopted like her?_

"But what Shinori?"

"In the back of my mind, there's something bothering me chichi. Am I adopted? Did you adopt me because my hair color is pink?"

Shuichi hit his son.

"Ouch! That's the third time this day."

"Baka! You are 100 percent ours Shinori. What makes you think you were adopted?"

"Eh.. it's because. it's .. not..

"Not usual for two good looking and famous guys to have a child?" Shuichi finished for him.

"Talk about bragging chichi." Shinori spat.

"I see. You were confused with that one huh? You, honey, are a hundred percent product of Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Uesugi. Talk about miracle wonders and technology kid."

_Miracle wonders and technology.. oh geez, yeah, of course.. that's how I came.._

Shinori smiled. At last, a thorn in his system was removed. Most of all he was happy to hear that he was forgiven and not adopted. He was happy, and satisfied with all that he have.

* * *

"Eh?" Yuki! You're still not coming on my concert? It's tomorrow! Bakabakabakabaka!" he punched Eiri on the chest.

"Hmph, I'll just waste my time standing with those female and male psychos who're crazy for you."

"Waaaaaaaah! Yuki doesn't love me!"

"Shut up! don't say that" he grabbed Shuichi and gave him his silencing kiss number 2. The rough one with an upcoming agenda.

"Jerk! Jerk!" Shuichi shouted, pulled away and ran outside that he almost bumped Shinori.

"Ouch chi- hey, dad, what was that all about?" he asked grabbing a box of pockeys lying beside the laptop.

"None of your business. Tsk.. that Shuichi! I was totally ready for him!" he muttered.

* * *

Shinori sat on the sofa, drinking soda while watching a music video.

"Hey Dad! Take a look at this! Chichi is so cool!" he pointed at a commercial of the upcoming Bad luck concert. It showed Fujisaki and Hiro on the background, while Shuichi was sitting on a stool. He wore a red tight sleeveless matched with tight leather and torned pants. He wore black lipstick, earrings, and black mascara. They were completely drenched with blue liquid, giving an angsty effect. Shuichi's hands were outstretched, telling the viewers to come and get them.

"Shit! That bastard! So that's why my earings were lost! And what is it with the get up?" Yuki fumed. "Trying to seduce his fans?"

"Dad! I think it's super cool! Hey, take a look at their poster! Oh! Gonna buy that one! It's freaking awesome!"

"_There would be free posters for early comers! Plus a discounted new Bad Luck cd!" the announcer said._

One of the posters showed Fujisaki flashing a V sign. Hiro was munching on a pockey being munched by Shuichi on the other end.

_That and other breath – taking posters to be released on their concert! So make sure you'll be there!_

"What the fuck! Shuichi! He's flirting with that guitarist!"

"Dad, you're so funny. Uncle Hiro is chichi's bestfriend! Don't tell me you're jealous!"

And now for the celebrity news! It is rumored that Shuichi Shindou and Nakano Hiroshi of Bad luck are having a secret affair! They were seen embracing each other two weeks ago! Others said that they were also kissing at that time! As we all know, Shindou san is married to the novelist Yuki Eiri. The said singer avoided the interviews we offered. And for the next news..

Yuki was more surprised than Shinori. Of course he knew Shuichi loves him, and Hiro is only a bestfriend. But, two weeks ago, they had a fight right? And it was two weeks ago that they were seen kissing each other..

_Don't you know how hard it is without a voice? I can't even tell Hiro how i feel.. _Yuki remembered Shuichi's words.

_how he feels? what does that mean?_

"Hey dad! You're lost in thoughts! Don't tell me you believe that news! It's just a rumor right? And Uncle Hiro is chichi's bestfriend!" he repeated.

_Hiro is just Shuichi's bestfriend. But we fought at that time and.. hey, speaking of that brat! Where the fuck is he?_

The phone rang and Yuki answered it.

"Shuichi! Where are you! Go home now!" Yuki shouted.

"Ah, sorry, this is not Shuichi Shindou. This is K, his talented and most respected manager.!"

"Fuck, where is Shuichi? And explain the meaning of that shit on the bloody news!" Yuki fumed.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Yuki! I'm just here to inform you that Shindou can't go home now. We have a sudden rehearsal and change of plans for tomorrow so he is needed here."

"I don't care! Hand him the phone! I need to talk to him!" Yuki was almost flaming with anger.

"Sorry again! He can't be on the phone right now, we can't waste his voice. As for the news about him and Nakano, it's better to ask Shindou san himself –

"How could I ask him, if you won't give him the phone! Com'n K, hand it to him!"

"Sorry once again! Just ask Shindou san after his concert tomorrow! Gotta hung up! Have a nice evening!" with that, K hung up.

Yuki stared at the phone, as if disgusted with it.

_First, the fight, then the stupid news, then, Shuichi's not going home.. it's all making sense! _Yuki smashed the phone in his hands.

"Dad, I believe, you have to buy another phone." Shinori spat.

"Oh fuck.." Yuki stared at the now ashed phone. Why was he taking it too seriously. He knew Shuichi would never cheat on him. There was only one way to find out.

"Shinori! Dress up! We'll go to the ticket booth!

* * *

The day of the concert arrived. There was a long line, mostly composed of females. Some of them were wearing shirts with Bad luck's image on it. Some were bringing banners with them. One totally over reacting fan got a picture of Yuki and Shindou together, shouting Shuichi's name over and over.

"Give us Shindou san!"

"Bad luck!"

"Shuichi nanoda!" Sakuma Ryuichi was even in the crowd together with Tatsuha.

"Where's Bad luck! Don't make us wait for too long!"

"I went here early but didn't have the chance to get that poster with a naked Shuichi on it!" a fan girl whined.

Yuki smirked. As always, he hated being with the crowd.

"Wear your shades Shinori. This way, they won't know us." Yuki whispered.

There was silence and Bad luck appeared on stage. Fujisaki and Hiro was white all over. Shuichi on the other hand was really a rock star hit. He was all black, except for his trench coat which was white. He wore chains around his neck and wrists. His pink hair had highlights of blonde.

"Minna! Konnichiwa!" Shindou shouted and all his fans (including the author) shouted and drooled.

"Thanks for coming! We'll give you the best.. of.. Bad luck!" Shuichi was high spirited.

He took off his trench coat and threw it to the fans.

"Ahh! I got Shindou san's coat!"

"No! It's mine! Mine!"

"No! Remove your filthy hands from it! That's mine!"

The fans growled, fighting over who would bring home the coat.

An hour passed, and the concert went out well. But, as usual, there were still these fans who fainted, specially the part where Shuichi ripped his black leather shirt, exposing his upper body. He took a bottle of mineral water and showered it on himself.

"That brat! He's doing it on purpose!" Yuki cursed and Shinori sighed.

"Dad.."

Next, Shuichi sang seductively and swayed his hips invitingly, giving all his best in performing.

"Did you- did you see that? Shinori! He's seducting the crowd! That fucking prick! I'll let him sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Dad.."

Yuki panicked. He was very pressured just by seeing Shuichi perform. That's one of the major reasons why he doesn't want to go to his concerts. He was pissed with Shuichi's greatness.

"Dad, relax." Shinori patted his fuming father on the back. "Don't worry, he's yours."

"Are you still alright minna? We, bad luck had so much fun with all of ya.. thank you very much for supporting us!" Fujisaki shouted.

"Yes! We are very pleased. Please continue to support Bad luck. Buy original cds, and posters at NG corporation! Never before seen pictures of Bad luck!" Hiro offered.

"New songs! New image!" Fujisaki chimed again.

"And most of all, sizzling rare pictures – of Shindou Shuichi!" Hiro announced and Shuichi burried his face on his hand. He remembered too well the poses he was asked to do.

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh!" the female fans shouted, it was totally ear deafening. Yuki was 200 percent pissed.

_Never before seen images huh? It's only me who can see Shuichi naked! _Yuki screamed in his mind.

"And now.. minna, sad to say, this is the last song for tonight's concert!" Shuichi said and faced Hiro.

"Oohh, they're becoming sweeter!" a fan said.

Yuki's sweat dropped.

"Dad.."

"I would like to offer this song.." Shuichi walked towards Hiro and smiled at him. "to the man of my life."

"Aaahh! I knew it! They would be together all this time!"

"Eh? How about the novelist Yuki Eiri?"

And the conversations got louder and louder.

Shinori became uncomfortable at that moment, like there was something wrong.

Yuki was not cursing or flaming anymore. He just stood there, glaring darkly at the men on the stage. Someone else was flaming for him.

"Suddenly, it became very hot.." Shinori said and turned around. "Eek!"

Shuichi lickedand bit his lip which made another female fan faint. He held Hiro's hand and placed it on the left part of his chest.

"Hey! That's where the heart is located.!" A fan screamed

"Yeehah! I really love you Hiro and Shindou san!"

"Hiro, could you feel my heartbeat?" Shuichi smiled at Hiro.

"Remove your hands from my Hiroshi!" a voice said behind Yuki and Shinori.

"A – Aunt Ayaka!" Shinori exclaimed.

"Who do you think is the man of my life minna?" Shuichi asked, still holding Hiro's hand. Hiro on the other hand was smiling back.

"Ok! I'll let you guess!"

"Guess!" Yuki and Ayaka said in unison.

"Ok, his name.. has a letter 'I' on it!" Shuichi said.

_Letter I.. of course. My name has an I! Y.U.K.I._ Yuki spelled in his mind _but.. wait.. Hiro has an I too.._

"Next! It has the letter 'R' somewhere in the end.!"

_What? Wait. Yuki doesn't have that letter.. oh.. what am I thinking? Of course there is! E.I.R.I. _he spelled again. _What the fuck.. Hiroshi has an 'r' also!_

"Are you giving up fans? Here is the last clue! It has the letter.." he wrapped an arm on Hiro's shoulder which caused Ayaka and Yuki to roar on anger.

" – the letter.. 'S'!"

_An ' s'... Yuki Eiri... You don't have an 's' on your name._

_Baka! An 's'! How can I forget! My name is Uesugi Eiri! There is an 's'! Shit.. wait.. H.I.R.O.S.H.I... Yuki spelled. Another common letter?_

"Still got no answer?" Shuichi was laughing and waved his mike on his fans. This last song.. is dedicated to.. wait.. another clue.. his name.. has the letter.."

_Letter 'y'! Letter 'y'! _Yuki chanted. _It was the first letter that came to his mind. Say it Shuichi! Letter 'y'! or letter 'u'!_

" – letter.. letter.." Shuichi's voice became louder.

"letter 'H'!"

"OhI knew it! I know the answer!"

"The man of his life is Hiroshi Nakano!"

Yuki's stare was blank. YUKI, EIRI, UESUGI. Those names doesn't have that letter.

"I'll fucking kill you Hiroshi!" he cursed with gritted teeth. His heart was breaking. After all the love they shared, Shuichi just replaced him because of a fight?

Shuichi and Hiro's face were just an inch apart. They looked at each other's eyes ignoring the noise coming from the audience.

"Aww! the rumor's true! They have an affair!"

Hiro placed an arm on Shuichi's shoulder.

"I dedicate this song.. to an important man of my life.." Shuichi said again.

Hiro and Shuichi's hands were clasped together with the mike.

"This is for you..

SHINORI!

They chorused and Fujisaki started the intro.

Yuki's shades fell from his face.

"Eh?" the fans rumbled.

"Shinori? Who is that?" they asked confused.

_Chichi. You offer this song to me? You really love me! Thank you very much!_

"You! You stole my Shuichi!" Yuki grabbed his son on the neck and shook him all over.

"Hey dad! Stop it! I can't breathe!"

The concert ended well. There was an autograph signing afterwards which made Yuki extremely impatient. They waited for Shuichi on the exit.

The drive home was silent. Shinori was on the front seat while Shuichi's on the back, sleeping, definitely exhausted from the event. It was past midninight when the signing ended, and Hiro have to carry Shuichi on the car.

_"Please take care of him Shinori kun, Yuki san." Hiro said as he handed Shuichi to his real lover._

_"I'm sorry to cause you trouble. Rumors are rumors, Yuki san." Hiro explained._

_"That day, I was comforting Shuichi in my arms because of a fight you had. But we were not kissing. You should know that I and Ayaka.. are.. you know.. well anyway, I was only whispering something to him. Those jerks, they thought we were kissing.."_

_"Hmph.." was Yuki's reply to Hiro's long explanation. He positioned Shuichi on the back seat._

_"Uncle Hiro, thanks for carrying him and no, you didn't cause us trouble. See ya!" Shinori said and hopped in the car._

* * *

Shuichi woke up from the sound of clanging metal. Yuki was on top of him staring angrily.

"Yu – yuki!" Shuichi shouted. "Wha- what's this?" he found himself chained to the bed posts.

"Had a nice dream rock star?" Yuki greeted while removing his own robe.

"W-well, yeah.." Shuichi replied sweating. "U – Uh, you see Yuki.."

"Who.. is.. that man of your life again?" Yuki whispered on Shuichi's ear causing the singer to have chills.

"E – ehh.. U – mm.." Shuichi's temperature was rising up. Yuki was stripping him slowly.

"Tell me!" Yuki shouted.

"Yyyyuuuuukkkiiiii! Yuki don'tshout at me! Yuki don't! Yuki don't - aahh!"

"What is that sound Shinori kun?" Kurosaki asked on the other line.

"Ah, that,.. probably my Dad taming our dog." Shinori whispered on the new cordless phone.

"Wow! You have a dog! How come you didn't tell me?"

"What? Didn't I? I must have forgot."

"How does he look like?"

"Uh.. he has pink streaks on his fur, wide eyed, totally cute and noisy, even eats a lot.."

"Kawaii! What is his name?" Kurosaki asked.

"His name? Uhh.."

"SHU – I - CHI! Come back here! Don't forget you're naked! Now, how did he escape those chains?" Yuki asked himself following his koi in the bathroom.

**A/N: oh yess! Another fic finished! hope you guys liked it. I think, I didn't achieve that angsty rating I wanted. so next time, I'm writing an angst - romance fic..Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**please also review tangled fate and Who is Eiri's star! please! just give it a try! thanks!**

**Extra:**

Yuki: Shu-i-chi! You're hiding at the bathroom again?

Shuichi: Go away Yuki! You're not suppose to see me.

Yuki: But why? Is this what they call hide and seek? He swayed the shower curtains open. There you are Shu chan!

Shuichi: Waah! Go away! Shinori! Help me! he splashed water on Yuki's chest.

Yuki: Hey, does that mean you want me to take a bath with you? he hopped on the tub and carried Shuichi.

Yuki: Brat, you eat too much, you're becoming heavy.

Shuichi: honto? The truth is..

Yuki: Wait.. don't tell me..

Shuichi: Hai, I went to the doctor a week ago and.. it was positive.

Yuki: Shinori! Put down the phone! We're going to buy a new crib!

Shinori: a crib? but I want a dog..


	9. Just this once

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: the lyrics are from the english translation of Kent's gravitation. that song is really cool and popular! i love it!

kyaa! sequel to accept me!

sorry for updating too slow! i was busy and mental block was chasing me..

Preview of My Heart is Lost in the Sky

chapter title: Just This Once

It was the afternoon before Christmas Eve. Everybody was busy making last minute preparations for the coming event. Shuichi's small apartment has a little Christmas tree on the corner with lots of gifts under it. They decorated the exterior with blinking lights and stars.

"Chichi! Can I light the fireplace? It's so cold!" Shinori asked after taking a bath and getting dressed. Outside, the snow was falling like angel flakes giving coldness to everyone but at the same time, warmth in every heart.

"No Shinori. We'll be leaving soon." Shuichi said. He was at his room combing Erin's hair. "There cutie Erin. Are you ready to go?" he asked his daughter.

"Daddy Shu!" Erin replied.

"I guess that means yes." Shuichi smiled and carried his daughter.

"Shinori, are the gifts ready? How about Kurosawa's family? What time are they coming?" Shuichi asked as he left the room.

Shinori checked his watch. "She said she'll be there by 7:30. The gifts are in the car. The food is there as well." He said.

"Very well. What time is it?" Shuichi asked.

"It's seven." Shinori said.

"Ok. Time to go!" Shuichi said, got his coat and placed Erin on the back seat of the car. Shinori sat beside his sister and counted the gifts that are with him. The singer got inside the car and drove towards….

NG 7:30pm

There were so many artists and musicians inside NG corporations. Every year, they held a Christmas party for everybody in the NG family. Of course, Bad Luck and their families were invited.

"Yo Shinori. Gained some height?" someone patted Shuichi's son.

"Hey Uncle Hiro." Shinori greeted.

"Were's your girlfriend?" Hiro smirked and Shuichi laughed.

"Chichi! She's not my –

"Shinori kun!" a girl waved. "Hey! I'm here!"

"Yo Kurosawa." Shinori greeted. He invited Kurosawa at NG's party since he treated her like his best friend. Well, maybe more than friends.

"I'll leave you here Shinori – kun!" Shuichi teased and walked away with Hiro.

"Kids are growing up too fast huh Shuichi?" Hiro said while pinching Erin's nose.

"Well yeah." Shuichi sighed while slapping Hiro's hand.

"I'll just go and get some drinks." Hiro said.

"Ok, I'll just go over there and greet Sakuma san." He waved and placed Erin beside his brother. "Watch over him son, I'll just talk with Ryu chan."

"Hai." Shinori said.

(A/n: is everybody wondering where Yuki went?)

Shinori and Kurosawa watched as Shuichi walked away greeting everybody. They nodded as if planning something and went to the balcony with Erin.

"Erin. Would you like to talk with Daddy Yu?" Shinori whispered once they were hidden in the balcony.

"Yah! Daddy Yu!" Erin shouted.

"Shhhh. Erin. We must be quiet" Kurosawa said.

Shinori got his cell phone from his pocket and began dialing Yuki's number. The phone rang and within seconds, Yuki was on the other line.

"Dad!" Shinori shouted, forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet. Kurosawa shook her head. "Dad! How are you? Ow!" he received a punch on his head.

"What happened to you?" Yuki asked.

"No, nothing Dad. Erin just pinched me." He scratched his head and glared at Kurosawa who glared back at him.

"Anyway, how's the party going?" Yuki asked. "Having a great time?"

"Well, yeah. How are you? What's the plan?" Shinori asked.

"Starve him tonight. Be sure you'll be here at 11pm."

"Starve? That's hard. He's eaten dessert as of now."

"Baka! Don't let him eat too much! Or my plans will be spoiled!" Yuki hissed.

"Daddy Yu!" Erin pulled Shinori's shirt.

"Oh I know! You're planning a dinner right?" Shinori blushed. "That's romantic." He said glancing at Erin.

"You think so? I – I'm honestly nervous." Yuki admitted.

"Nothing to worry about, Dad. Things are gonna be alright." Shinori whispered.

"Thanks son."

"Anyway, what are you – Ow!" Shinori got hit on the head again.

'What?" he said impatiently.

"Shindou san is coming!" Kurosawa whispered.

"D – Dad.. I'm gonna hung up. Chichi's looking for us."

"Alright. Thanks for the help. Remember, be here at 11."

"Yeah. Bye!" Shinori hung up and slid the phone automatically on his pocket as the curtains of the balcony were being moved by Shuichi.

"Shinori, why are you outside? You too Kurosawa san. You'll catch a cold. It's freezing here." Shuichi asked picking up Erin.

"Oh, Shindou san. Shinori and I are just – just talking about some things."

"Planning your future eh?" Shuichi teased and both of them blushed.

"Just kidding. Get inside. The food is great!" Shuichi laughed.

"Ch – chichi! Um. Don't eat!" Shinori said.

"Huh?" Shuichi asked dumbfound.

"Wh – what I mean is…. Don't eat too much."

"What?" Shuichi asked, more confused. Erin giggled.

"Gah! I mean.. the food are fattening!" Shinori said like a dummy. Kurosaki shook her head on the background.

"Shinori. What are you talking about? The food is great!"

"No. Dad. I mean. Y – you're on a diet right?" _Oh geez._ Kurosawa bent down laughing quietly behind Shuichi.

"Since when did you become so concerned about my diet Shinori?" Shuichi arched an eyebrow.

"What? Oh no! I just want you to maintain your figure."

"Haha." Shuichi laughed heartily and patted his son. "You're weird today. Is it because you're with Kurosawa kun?" Shuichi said and poked him on the ribs.

"Dad!" Shinori blushed furiously.

"Go inside. The program's about to start." Shuichi gestured.

"Hai." They chorused.

* * *

And the party went well, with bands performing, gift giving, games, and many more. 

Uesugi, you're phone's ringing… it might be him" Kurosawa said upon hearing Shinori's phone.

"Brat! Where are you! It's 11:30 geek!" Yuki said angrily on the phone.

'Waah! Dad! I'm – I'm sorry. We'll be on our way!" Shinori said and hung up.

"Kurosawa! We'll go now!" he whispered.

"Okay! Good luck!" she whispered back and waved good bye.

_Alright. Here goes nothing…._

He walked towards where Shuichi was standing and tapped him softly on his shoulder.

"Yes, Shinori?" Shuichi greeted, putting down his drink.

"Chichi. I want to talk to you."

"What is it son?" Shuichi wrapped an arm around his son.

"I –

"You want your Christmas gift?" Shuichi winked.

"N – no… I want to talk to you. About dad."

_There I said it!_

"What about him?" Shuichi replied coldly, releasing his arms from Shinori's waist.

"I – I wanted to give him a present. C – can we…. Can we go to his place for a while –

"No."

"But Dad. I"ll just give him his gift, and say my greetings and let Erin see him. After all, Erin misses him so much." Shinori reasoned out.

"You can give his present tomorrow afternoon."

"No Dad! I want it now!" Shinori said loudly and covered his mouth.

Shuichi sighed and examined his son for a while.

"Please dad. Just this once. Can we go to his place? Just make it my Christmas present."

Shuichi closed his eyes, thinking for a while and nodded. Shinori and Erin jumped and made their way to the car.

Shuichi drove silently, lost in thoughts. He wasn't prepared to see Yuki – yet. Thinking about what the author did behind his back is torturing him to death.

"Chichi."

"Daddy Shu!"

Shuichi drove faster, but he wasn't clearly seeing where he was driving – rather, he wasn't thinking about driving. He was thinking of what he will say to Yuki.

"Daddy Shu!" Erin shouted and Shuichi stepped on the brake.

"Woah, chichi. You're driving too fast! We're a block away! The apartment is there don't you remember?" Shinori said pointing at the other street.

"Y – yeah. Sorry." Shuichi drove again and parked the car on the garage.

"Erin, com'n we'll give our gift to Dad!" Shinori whispered and held Shuichi's hand while pressing the buzzer.

The door slowly opened revealing blonde locks and hazel eyes. Shuichi tried his best not to look at the writer, so he focused his sight on the ground.

"Daddy Yu!" Erin ran and hugged Yuki.

"Hey Dad, Merry Christmas. I brought your present." Shinori said, still holding Shuichi's cold hand.

"Shuichi." Yuki said softly. "Come in."

"No." Shuichi replied in a whisper. "Shinori's just here to hand his gift. Then, we'll go."

"Chichi." Shinori said and pushed Shuichi inside the apartment. 'You're my present to Dad!" Shinori said.

"What!" Shuichi asked, surprised and half – amused. "Shinori, why did you –

"Don't blame him Shuichi. I'm the one who made him do that." Yuki explained.

The singer bit his lip and stepped forward. Once they were in, his eyes wandered and spotted the dining table which has a lighted scented candle, fresh bouquet of flowers, luxurious food, expensive wine, and he swore he saw pocky.

"Dad! This is great!" Shinori said, admiring the place. "I'll just go to my room with Erin." And with that, he went to his former room and closed the door.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Shuichi said, avoiding Yuki's eyes, because once he looks at them, he'll be hypnotize by those sharp golden eyes.

_Mustn't look. Mustn't look! I don't wanna be hurt again._

"Yes. I planned this."

"What do you want?" Shuichi said coldly which gave Eiri goose bumps.

"Please. Please forget everything about our problem. Just now. Just this day."

"Why should I do that?"

"I – I want – no – I need to share this special evening with you. Please. Just this Christmas. I want us to be together, temporarily erasing our problems.

Shuichi fell silent, thinking about Yuki's offer. It would be a good thing to forget temporarily, but, getting hurt again is a possibility.

Yuki noticed this deep thinking and added his last choice:

"Please. For the kids." Yuki's heart was beating wildly and hoped it would shut up for a while.

"Alright." Shuichi finally said and Yuki's eyes widened.

"Just for today." Shuichi added.

"T – Thank you." Yuki said and guided Shuichi to the dining room. Once they were there, the faint smell of roses greeted them.

"T – These are for y – you." Yuki said, handing the bouquet of flowers to Shuichi.

_Damn it! Why am I stuttering! And my hands are even trembling._

Shuichi tried his best not to make any facial expression. During normal times, maybe he would just glomp at Yuki or kiss him. But no, that 'normal time' didn't happen, because Yuki never gave him flowers.

He accepted it, and knew he was blushing.

Next, Yuki pulled a chair for Shuichi and the latter kindly sat down. Yuki took the other seat and glanced nervously at the singer.

_What will I do? He's not looking at me. I don't know what to talk about. What will I say? What is he thinking? I can't believe Eiri Uesugi is actually nervous to death. Shut up heart. I mean stop beating so loud. Shuichi might hear you._

"So, are we just gonna sit here all night?" Shuichi said uncomfortably.

"S – Sorry." Yuki grabbed the wine and poured some on their glasses.

"This wine –

"Yes. I'm glad you remembered this wine Shu." Yuki said cutting off Shuichi's words. "You gave this to me years ago."

"I – I thought you didn't like it, that's why you're not drinking it." Shuichi said.

"No, I'm keeping it because it's important to me. And they said that the older or longer the wine is kept, the more it will become tasty – or something like that." Yuki said, slowly becoming comfortable.

"Yeah. I get it." Shuichi said.

"L – let's eat." Yuki gestured and hoped that Shuichi will eat the food.

"It looks delicious. Did you make this?" Shuichi asked picking up his fork and eyeing the lasagna.

"Y – yes. Tohma helped me, though." He said, still not removing that stuttering difficulty of his.

"It tastes good. "Shuichi tasted while forcing a smile.

"T – thanks." Yuki passed him a small plate, "Here, try this."

"What's this?" Shuichi asked and received the plate.

"Chicken pie." Yuki said simply.

"Ah! The one you made me taste during our date when we were still –

Shuichi stopped at his words.

The one you made me taste during our date when our relationship was still ok. I liked this very much that I asked you to buy it everyday. That was what Shuichi wanted to say.

"Yeah. You told me to buy it everyday for you. But I opposed knowing how fat you'll become." Yuki finished, grinning.

"Fat? I'm diet conscious you know!" Shuichi said with a careless wave of his hand. He tasted the pie and smiled. "It's really good!" He said.

"Ah, Shuichi wait." Yuki said, got up, picked a napkin and damped it lightly on Shuichi's chin.

"Y – you needn't do that." Shuichi said. "But thanks anyway."

The clocked ticked 12:00, formally announcing that it was Christmas.

Yuki glanced at the door of Shinori's room and nodded.

A romantic sound made its way to the whole house. Shinori tiptoed his way back to his room after he turned on the radio.

The intro sound was slow. Yuki stared intently at the singer as Shuichi was figuring out where the sound was coming from – and what for.

"Shuichi. May I have this dance?" Yuki asked reaching out his trembling hand, hoping that Shuichi will dance with him.

"Yuki." Shuichi said. "You're asking for too much."

"Please Shuichi. Just for tonight."

Shuichi made a mistake in looking through those piercing eyes. His heart jumped wildly as he realized that his eyes were locked with those golden ones.

He silently placed his hand on Yuki's, and the blonde guided him through the dance floor – the living room. While the intro was still playing, Yuki wrapped one arm on Shuichi's waist, while the other was holding Shuichi's hand tightly. He guided Shuichi's hand to rest on his shoulder.

"We never danced together before." Shuichi said while staring at those golden orbs.

"That's why we're doing it now." Yuki said staring back. How he loved to kiss that face in front of him.

The singer's voice echoed through the living room.

_I stand here frozen solid  
Finally still  
Like gravitation, like something sharp  
I will never  
do you wrong again_

Yuki pulled Shuichi closer, secretly sniffing his scent. He smelled of strawberry as always – a scent that Yuki loved so much that he would rather die than admit it.

Shuichi sighed while resting his head on the blonde's chest, completely forgetting their problems. He could hear Yuki's heartbeat loudly and clearly.

_You get caught perfectly  
in my Polaroid  
You blink, frightened  
when I stand beside you  
You step backwards,  
when my hand is about to touch yours_

"How are the kids?" Yuki asked just to have a topic. They swayed gracefully at the living room while Shinori and Erin peeked through the door.

"They're fine – I guess. Erin misses you so much that she squeals every time she sees your interview on TV." Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed again.

"She squeals like you. Don't you know that?" Yuki tried his best to act normal. He felt Shuichi laughed lightly.

"So Erin misses me huh?" Yuki asked and Shuichi nodded. "How about Shinori?"

"He misses you too. I know he secretly calls you at night Yuki. What's he telling you?" Shuichi asked curiously. He looked up at Yuki and had that innocent look on his face again.

"He tells me everything that happened in school, what are his thoughts about Kurosawa, what Erin is doing, how you are and how's your work."

"He's really a tough kid. And what have you been telling him?"

"To kiss you every night and whisper to you that I miss you." Yuki trapped Shuichi in his arms and pulled him closer than ever. "I miss you Shuichi." _and I love you. _he added in his mind.

_But that's how it's supposed to be  
That's the way we like it now  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Like a perfect and wonderful law  
Perfect and indestructible...like me_

Shuichi didn't know what to say. He felt like he was trapped forever in Yuki's arms, like his eyes would forever see Yuki's golden ones.

Yuki took this opportunity to kiss Shuichi's eyes.

"Shuichi." He whispered and rested his forehead on the brat's.

"Yuki." Shuichi whispered back.

_That's how it's supposed to be  
Like a perfect and wonderful law  
Perfect and indestructible...like me_

And they were like that the whole dawn – dancing together slowly as the song finished. Their faces were like glued together, sighing contently in each others arms.

**A/N: yes! At long last! I finished the preview! Pls. review!**

**So what do you think happened between our favorite couple? Why did they end up living separately? Whose fault was it and how will they solve their problems?**

**Find out on My Heart is Lost in the Sky – the sequel to Accept me.**

By the way, any suggestions or comment about the fic – who is Eiri's star? I'm having a hard time doing it. hehe


End file.
